


rudely barging in on a white veil occasion

by orphan_account



Series: Buffyverse Drabbles [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Meet-Cute, Weddings, dumb cheesiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 07:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5325773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt: Spike/Buffy + two miserable people meeting at a wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	rudely barging in on a white veil occasion

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to tumblr user dawnsummers for the prompt! btw, this fic is not related to the taylor swift song "speak now". there are no wedding objections. just spuffy cuteness (i hope)

“Do you, Darla, promise to be a loving, supportive wife for as long as you may live? Do you promise to cherish, trust, and support Angel?”

“Fuck’s sake, just kiss already,” a man mumbles from a few feet away.

Buffy turns her head to look at him. She should probably be tutting him and telling him how rude he’s being. But she empathizes. The only thing more nauseating than watching Darla and Angel is listening to their cheesy as fuck wedding vows. Like Darla would actually cherish him. 

She realizes she’s (sort of) been staring at him while coming up with logical fallacies in their wedding vows. God, she hopes the reception has a good bar. 

\--

“Don’t like Manilow either?” the guy says, pulling up a chair. Buffy’s pretty sure she shouldn’t start a conversation with this guy. He just gives off a weird vibe. But, like, there’s nothing better to do. 

“Uh, no. And I just don’t feel much like dancing today.” She stirs her drink with one of those little straws. It’s still completely full despite her need to be inebriated right now.

“Right.” He takes a sip of his beer. 

“Do I even know you?” 

“I don’t think so. I’m not really a friend of Angel or Darla. I just came ‘cause my friend Dru would kill me if I didn’t show. Literally.”

He sighs and pulls out a box of cigarettes. Which are definitely not permitted in this fancy indoor building. 

“Want one?”

Buffy makes a face, one that she hopes says “You’re gross and that’s gross.” Except, of course he looks hot with it in his mouth. He’s not even lighting it. He probably doesn’t even smoke, just likes to look tough. Ugh.

“You’re staring again.”

She scoffs. “Egotistical much?”

He smiles. “Sure. So you’re not interested in getting the hell out of here with me?”

Buffy’s not going to participate in this stupid banter. And it’s a ridiculous idea. She can’t leave. It’s her friend’s wedding. Admittedly, he is her ex-boyfriend, and his girlfriend is totally evil, but still. Leaving with some random guy, whose name she doesn’t even know, would be... wrong. 

Totally wrong, she thinks two hours later, as she gets dressed at his place (which is a dump, unsurprisingly.) She wants to slip out quickly. If he sees her leaving, he’ll say some awful line like-- 

“We should do this again sometime.”

She rolls her eyes and opens the door. “See you at Angel’s baby shower!” he calls down the hall.


End file.
